The lost guard
by Paradox four
Summary: Lincoln left home after the "no such luck incident" he got recruited and now he has to make sure the smartest person in the world doesn't get kidnapped and make sure she doesn't tell everyone about his identity.
1. Chapter 1 I wish I got a different job

Lincoln walked through cubicles, he heard them whisper most of them about how rare it was to see the snow fox in the office. Lincoln opened the door to his boss and the man who trained. The man had crow black hair and a scare on his throat. Lincoln spoke to man in a casual way that had no sign of fear or respect. "the drug trade was stopped." He gave the man a USB with marked with '**papers done**' on it. "Sir i hope my next mission doesn't involve twenty men, guns and a crocodile!" His boss laughed and pressed a button that closed the door behind Lincoln once that was done Lincoln grabbed a chair and sat down "Simon, i almost lost my freaking head! Litrally a machete, five inches from my neck! You're lucky most of them forget to turn their safeties off !"

Simon took the USB and put it in his computer looking through the files "yea sorry about that, how's skippy by the way ?" He voice was a deep robotic tone you can bet it was caused by the scare on his throat. Lincoln sighed and it went into flash back, explaining what happened.

Lincoln and Skippy a brunette were driving a boat through a river. "Zat vas inzane right Lincoln? Vat luck thoze idiots forkot zee zafety!" Lincoln pointed his gun at Skippies head "Zis isn't funny, friend" Skippy raised his hands.

"That time you ordered three drinks there was something off" Skippy gulped. "I remember something during my undercover training, that some European countries show their thump with the other two fingers instead of showing their ring finger and the fact you couldn't read when we were looking through the documents in Austria, you said didn't understand it because it was Austrian, which is impossible since Austrian is a dialect, not a language."

Skippy sighed. "Good job, now what are you going-" Gun shot was hear and the birds sleeping flew.

Simon grabbed the bridge of his nose "he-" He always had lincoln work with the international agents because you never knew when slip up.

Lincoln sighed with a hint of sadness "let's just say he was playing for two teams and to think I worked with him for almost 2 years" Simon offered him a shot of whiskey.

Lincoln drank it sucked the air through his teeth as stung like knifes. "it's a shame when your friend tricks you like that, at least you weren't at the receiving end." Lincoln nodded and Simon refilled the glass

Lincoln "I feel like a failure sometimes." Simon chuckled "i work for this place! Who do we work for again?" He asked.

Simon Shrugged. "Who ever pays the best Lincoln, luckily most of the times it's the Government." He drank a glass.

Lincoln sighed "better then, you know who. They betrayed me and I'm happy if i never see them again! Nothing could make me forgive them!" Simon used all his mental training (or he just imangined something sad) to keep himself from laughing.

Simon gives Lincoln a envelope with his next mission as Lincoln opened it, his eyes widened and then came a glare and finally a roaring laughter from Simon "The Fate is a bitch!" Lincoln looked at a picture of a fourteen year old Lisa Loud, it looked like she finally bought a comb.

"Tell me this is a protection mission and she has to be kept in a safe house or i have to steal her research." Simon drank a glass of whiskey and shakes his head meaning 'nope' "body guarding? This is kind mission are for newly promoted apprentices and i bet i can't change anything right?" Simon nodded finishing his drink. "But I don't have to speak with any of her family members right?" Simon nodded. "Ok sir i hope to see you soon and give you a punch." He left the room with a few of the new agents trying to listing on them "new kids ! Keep up the good work ! Because You. Will. Miss. This!" He left the building, went into his car and slammed his head on the steering wheel.

A hour a later.

Lincoln drove to the institute " So you're the new guy huh ?" Lincoln didn't answer, mostly because he was impressed how far she achieved over the years. She was the leading researcher of this institute, cured three diseases and created a AI algorithm that didn't want to destroy humanity after being activated. "I hope you're less idiotic then the last person your agency sent me, they flirted with one of my sisters and got a punch to the 'special area' he was lucky it wasn't Lynn, she never takes her cleats off."

Lincoln sighed because he was forced to tell his name and if he didn't he would most likely degraded "my name is Lincoln loud ma'am and i will be your bodyguard." He looked at lisa and she was just frozen, with a shocked expression on her face "oh please tell me you're going go to a meeting." Lincoln pulled her nose waking her up from this frozen/shocked state.

Lisa had a million questions when she came back to reality. "LINCOLN ! Where were you and " Lincoln closed a window between the front and back seat and it slowly came down when Lisa calmed down "I know what we did Lincoln, but please tell me what happened? Clyde and your group of companions said you were working for the government but i never thought you were working for-"

Lincoln interrupted even saying the name would bring in paper work "yea yea, i was recruited by them after your family disowned me. Remember? Im bad luck." Lisa looked at ground saddened how idiotic she was. "So do i have any nieces or nephews? Cause as far as i know, pop pop and they're my only family." Lisa continued feeling her regret crawl through her spine.

Lisa snapped out of it before sighing about the fact she let her emotions get the better of her. "what about you? Did you have any kids..." Lincoln stayed silent gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I presume your silence is a definite no ?" He nodded trying to keep all his frustrations down "Lori has two offspring, Leni adopted a child after she became a world famous designer and luna had a child, we still don't know who the father is but she and sam are raising her." Lincoln nodded. "tell the truth Lincoln did you have a child ?"

Lincoln thought for fes second how to say it in the most eloquent way possible "why would i tell a stranger about my personal life ?" She understood why he was acting like this.

Lisa chuckled " At least i know you have a kid."

Lincoln chuckled trying his best to keep his rage inside, a voice his head told him. "_don't say a thing_" while a second voice told. "**give her a warning.**" He decided to listen to the second. "tell someone and i will make sure you will never be able to hold a beaker again." Lincoln said it in such a casual ton it actually frightened Lisa a bit. He stopped the car in front of the house "here we go" he put a hat on and sunglasses and put on a really convincing wig.

Lisa was a bit confused "why are you ?" Lincoln hushed her. "I get it, you will only speak with me cause you are forced by your contract right?" Lincoln nodded and went outside opened the door for her. "Nice to see you're still a gentleman." He groaned "come on, i bet dad made his famous lynnsagna." She stepped out of the car, lincoln kept himself from drooling; no matter what, lynn sr made the best meals. "warning lily took your room and almost everyone has their own rooms now. Mom and dad turned some rooms to their studies and one to a guest room where you will be." She opened the door to a 8 year old boy with white hair boy jumping that her "there's my favorite male sibling" Lincoln sighed and left the two. (NOT BECAUSE HE WAS JELOUS!)

The boy looked at the man leaving the house "who was that lisa ?"

Lisa "someone filled with regret link." She said as Lincoln placed his head on the steering wheel. "And a lot of suppressed rage." She as Lincoln drove off.

Link just looked "I like him." he said looking at Lincoln.

AUTHOR NOTE: Rewrite because nuuo thanks dude I read the first words and I'm gonna be honest i was about to throw up, I can accept how horrible it was. also there might be a new chapter. 12 jul 2020.


	2. Chapter 2 a normal day

Lincoln drove through the town which wasn't that big to be honest, luckily he hacked into Lisa's cameras so he could keep an eye on her if anyone unwanted nears the house like a burglar or one of the weird fans luna has and he would know and Lisa wanted Lincoln to pick up Link her _BROTHER._

_God how did they have another kid? _He asked himself multiple times "so where do you want to go?" Link gave the bodyguard a shocked expression. "What?" Lincoln gave the kid a confused look.

Link opened his mouth and yelled. "YOU HAVEN'T SAID A WORD SINCE ME MEET!" Lincoln looked at the kid before laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked pouting that Lincoln was laughing at me.

Lincoln took a deep breath. "Sorry i didn't expect you to explode like that and about speaking, I didn't mostly because i don't have to." _And the voice_ _modulator isn't finished. _"So any ideas on where to go? skate park or-" Link instantly said where he wanted to go with an excited tone in his voice.

Lincoln drove to the library, weird place for 8 year old to go to but hey nothing bad can happen here plus none of his sisters would be here. "LUCY!" Link got "shheed" by lucy before she got a big hug from her youngest sibling. "You know you shouldn-" she looked at the black haired(wigged) man in front of her. "Please tell me he's Lisa's new bodyguard and I that don't have to call me police." Lincoln smirked like the police could stop him.

Then her boss walked behind her and she straightened instantly. "Oh another one of Lisas siblings? is she finally going pay her debt?" Link was about to answer but Lincoln got in the way. "How much is the debt?" Lucy answered. "302,389 dollars and 41 cents." Lincoln just wrote a check and gave it to the librarian. She took the check and her eyes widened. "Oh this will do!" She went to the back. "Wow thanks, she usually takes ten percent from my pay check to pay for that stupid debt." Link jumped trying get his sister see him. "Ok Link, what do need? Another book on Lizards for Lana or one of the classics?" Link looked for a moment and remembered what he had to ask. "Oh lisa forgot a book here." Lincoln looked at Lucy and he thought how much did he miss?

His conscious spoke: _I mean, I have been gone for 10 years and now look at her she already reached adulthood and I missed everything else! her first day at high school, her first crush and* _Lincoln mentally shacked his head, then gave Lucy a list mostly being occult books. _Yea ignore me, like you ignored you own family! hell i bet you didn't even know you had a brother did you?*_

Lincoln bit his tongue as Lucy brought the books and the Books Lincoln asked for. "I didn't even know we had most of these, some are older then this town, why does a bodyguard need accolt anyway?" Lucy asked Lincoln with a suspicious tone. "None of your business Miss loud." he said before taking the books and went to his car with Link following him. "Where next?" Lincoln asked the kid who instantly said.

"ARCADEEEEEE !" He ran into the mall and Lincoln followed his little brother remembering the games he used to play, then he noticed some of the games were replaced and others were updated just by adding an number to it. He got to one of the shooter games and started collecting the tickets in full swing. "Ok how are you so good at this?" Link asked as the game stopped vomiting tickets. "So what are you going to do with these?" Link said carrying the tickets to the cashier "I want that grumpy rabbit eating the carrot." Lincoln nodded and looked at a bat eating a strawberry. "That will do." They left Lincoln looked at the arcade for the last time before leaving the mall and- "LINK!" He heard a raspy voice and saw Lana with her twin. "Hey what are you doing here?" Lola asked as she was carrying a bag- wait there are two other guys carrying 10 bags together.

Lincolns subconsciousness spoke turning on BIG BROTHER mode! _take the bags and tell those idiots to go home!* _He however was able to control that urge and just waved at the twins.

Lola smiled "Could you bring us home?" Before Lincoln could say anything Link answered. "Sure, right mister?" He looked at Lincoln with the old 'hurt a puppy eyes', he nodded but wanted one thing. "The boys stay here" Lola's eyes widened. "What? who's going to-" "I will." Lincoln took all the bags placed them in the back seat and then. "SHOTGUN!" Lana scream causing her sibs to groan. "So whats your name? Because L6 that isn't a name." He stayed quiet and just drove remembering that day he got that name.

_Flashback_

_"students I'm happy to say this is your last day as students and that from now on you will be given new names to protect you from the evils that wish to take your life." _**The elderly man walked toward him and points a loaded gun at him. but lincoln didn't flinch he stood with his eyes forward and his back straight. **_"Good, this is how you will be From now on, good job L6." _**He continued to next kid.**

Back to present

Lincoln woke up from Lana by taking the steering to a right turn. "Huh?" She looked at Lincoln. "You almost missed the turn, seriously do you know how to drive?!" Lincoln scoffed. "I drove this girl in races before you could reach breaks!" Lana eyes widen. "What kind of races?! Does this girl have a booster or rockets?!" Lincoln regretted everything and had to remember to make sure she never touches the radio.

Lincoln carried the bags and looked at Lisa... Trying to make a pb&j ? "Please tell me this is a joke?" Lincoln said as the twins went to their rooms. "Give me that." He took the butter knife and made her what she was trying to make. "Here and no more of that Lisa... what ever you did with this kitchen." He finished and link presented her the book.

Lisa took it to her room and added a picture to scarb book of pictures.

authors note: nEXT cHapTer wILl be mORe InTeresting and LEAVE A REView! BeCAUSE I LISTEN as much as i can.

*These voice here are lincolns.


	3. Chapter 3 plant hell

Lincoln drove to the institute and the normal, Guy who wears a bush a instead of pants wasn't there for once. "So I don't get it, why doesn't he wear pants? I get his anti-science and that he isn't dead yet is because the universe is cruel, but why the bush?"

Lisa just gave a irritated sigh. "Because the nut job, doesn't use anything made by humans and-" Lincoln stopped the car.

They saw the lab turned into a jungle? "OK! Since when did that idiot have supernatural powers?!" Lisa was stumped before her brother started speaking. "Ok i need a flame thrower and-" Scream was heard and lincolns mind went to the drawing board again.

"Wait what d-do you mean with supernatural?" Lincoln was opening his trunk taking out a machete, a knife and few flame grenades. "You're not-" Lincoln closed the trunk. "Lincoln are you going in there?" Lincoln put his gloves on.

"Yep, mostly cause I'm not letting that prick do what he wants. You stay here and if I'm not back in an hour, call mom and tell her to pick you up." he ran into the building holding his machete leaving behind a confused Lisa loud.

He cut through the vines, following them to the root of the problem. A vine whipped at Lincolns face hit his face "Ok this isn't funny!" Another one tried to hit Lincoln but was cut down. "Oh please! Give me something worth my damn time!" multiple vines formed into a vine golem is the best way to describe it. "Now we're talking!" Lincoln smiled running at it.

Lisa stood next to the car with her colleagues cars arriving one by one, then one of the professors walked up to Lisa. "Miss loud where is L6?" Lisa pointed to the vine cowered building. "Why is he there?" She answered. "He's trying to get one of our collogues out of there." Then professor looked at Lisa. "But everyone is here." Lisa's eyes widened. "Then who is screaming?" She looked at the building as another scream was heard.

Lincoln stood after ripping a the vine golem apart. "I heard you" he continues walking toward the origin of the screams, cutting all the vines trying to block him and then spores were being Released. "Oh so we are going 'the last of us' route huh?" Lincoln smiled and walked through the cloud of spores that would suffocate most but Lincoln walked through it with a grin. "I have to disappoint you, my lungs were modified years ago!" The vines attacked again but once more Lincoln sliced them apart.

Lisa watched from the outside, as she saw the spores escape the building yet it didn't have much ill effects but the amount that would have been inside... Be careful Linky.

It continued the building wasn't destroyed in any form but the vines covered everything they could cover and to do that with him yet it failed. As he walked up the stairs growling was heard and he looked at the dogs? Wait no plants that look like dogs how original! The plant dogs growled at Lincoln and jumped at him, he responded by slashing the plant dog in two.

The beast looked at them. "Now?" The beast said questioning the other plant dog, as it ran at the beast and before being Stabbed in the head with a knife to the floor struggling as the beast looked over the plant dog. It whimpered trying make this beast emphasize with him but that was a waste of time. As the beast stomped on the plant dogs chest crushing the seed, that was giving it the ability to live was destroyed. More plant dogs came and saw as the beast took its weapon from the floor, what had it done to their fellow members? The question was answered quickly almost in an instant as it smelled grass being cut. "Is this the best?" this was the last thing the plant Dog heard as the beast killed 10 of its fellow pack members.

Lincoln continued as he felt a warmth touching his shoulder and he knew this was an illusion of what ever it was that covered the building but he let it just for a few moments as it hugged him its finger felt cold but her palm was like rays was warm autumn day as she placed her hand on his cheeks before he continued walking he had a job to do and he hoped the next plant whatever would give him more of a challenge.

Lisa waited outside and was confused if all her colleagues were here so who was screaming inside the building?

Lincoln looked at the vines, which now ended to reveal wooden roots, for all he cared the jerk could send a wood golem! Yet this wasn't what he was expecting, a spear flying at him. Luckily (the tree man?) was a pretty bad shot! "What's next?" Lincoln said looking at the wooded thing as it ran at Lincoln screaming like a fangirl to their favorite boy band member.

Lincoln just threw a incendiary grenade into its mouth destroying its head and burning the rest in an near instant. Lincoln continued his way to where the screams were coming from and finally saw a door but heard a twig breaking but no breathing so he decided to throw all of his incendiary bombs in to the room and shut the door. as he felt whatever was behind the door rushing toward it, trying to breaking it down but instead he heard an explosion and fire burning, a sprinkler, the same scream.

The fire alarm, Lisa looked at the building as the alarm stopped. "Lincoln come out." Lisa whispered worrying for her brother.

lincoln walked through the charred remains of the same thing that attacked him in the corridor, there were at least 20 of them and were dead now. He saw a fire and lighted a cigarette took a huff.

"So here is the beast." A being pure green said before touching the ground and now the beast saw it was a girl with a dress made out grass, leaves and a gem in her forehead. "I am not leaving beast." Beast took his knife and smiled. "TIME TO END YOU!" Multiple vines flew at the beast like snakes striking at it pray, but they were cut apart. The goddess attacked again now firing spikes made out of wood and she grinned as she saw that a spike his the left side of his chest but he didn't care as it pulled it out. "You know the best things about my lungs is that filters everything including the poison you tried to use and it's sturdier then my original." The goddess eyes widened as she looked at this man, seeing hundreds - no this Machine! as it closed on her she started firing smaller Thorns at the Machine as it kept its eyes closed continuing walked as the goddess looked it was so close so she decided to to stab this thing in the chest and end It's life! "No one can kill a-" The goddess stopped as the spear only pierced through its lung, while he had stabbed her with his knife in to the head, yet there was no blood nor pain as her mind went blank.

Lincoln took the knife out and took the gem off her head which caused plant matter to die. Lincoln covered her in his blazer and carried her out as the plants turned to dust.

Time skip.

Lisa looked at the girl who turned out to be Lisa best/only friend Darcy at which Lincoln showed concern and he figured out that the gem was enchanted but unlike his knife which was made to destroy everything but humans this gem was equal to a weapon that terraformed an area to suit its enchantment that was placed on it, the only problem being it needed a pure maiden to work, which was most likely Planned to be used on Lisa. This made Lincolns blood boil that someone would try to do this with magic... Lincoln finished writing his report and went to bed looking At the gem he had taken, he planned on boxing it and sending it to the agency before anyone knew it.

Authors note: LEAVE A REVIEW ! A Free idea future descendant of finn and flame princess is fighting to reunite the fire kingdom, and LEAVE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4 wonder (nightmare) land

Lincoln brought Lisa to the mall who was not doing well since whole instatuate incident. "Hey come on! I will pay as long as it's not radioactive." Lisa stayed silent. "I know how you feel-." Lisa glared at him, which scared Him for brief moment as she looked like their mother when she was not in a good mood.

Lisa spoke up. "Oh really? Having your only friend be taken over by a Paranormal gem stone and then you find out that she is in a coma! You don't know anything Lincoln! Because unlike you I didn't leave everything just because i had hair brained scheme to have a free day!" She panted before Lincoln could respond she continued. "I know we were not better but you did everything to make It worse! You know what Lincoln Loud you're bad luck! just as you came back into my life you ruin it with a gem stone that turns people into a vegetable!" Lincoln stayed silent and Lisa started weeping. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she left Lincoln as tried to follows her. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE! Unless you can wake Darcy up, stay away!"

Lincoln just gave her uninterested look before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the car and drove her back to the house before driving away, accessing the house surveillance watching everything happening in the house while he was at Burping burgers drive in.

* * *

Darcy was bitting on vines that had entangled and was screaming. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" She continued to struggle until a fox assisted her ripping the vines. "Huh?" She looked at the white fox as it started tearing the vines freeing her. "Thanks i would give you a treat but." The fox nodded and motioned her to follow it. She noticed that it had red on the tips of his tail and paws which made it somehow more adorable, The place was weird flowers that tried to eat them. "Wha- Oh right it just me and you here." She said as the white fox looked at her before it's ear twitched and Darcy saw people made out of wood walking near them, so she grabbed the fox and hid from them.

One of the tree things looked around growling. Darcy held her breath as she heard its steps so close almost a step away from reaching her. She held her breath before feeling a warm sensation grow on the side of her Body and as she looked to see where this came from, the wooden thing burning. The rest of the figures looked seeing that one of them was burning alive also a teenager holding a fox at which they all ran as the fox jumped out of Darcys grip and breathed fire at them burning them to ash.

Darcy gulped as she picked the fox again and looked at carnage it had done. "Ok you're staying with me!" The fox yawned and pointed where she should go next which she followed, because he was a fire breathing white fox and she was teen from Michigan.

* * *

Lincoln ate a burger and was looking not good at all, for some reason looked as if he just ran a day and lost a lot of a weight but he continued eating his what 137th burgers? Who cares well someone did and that person nocked his window "huh?" he saw his youngest sibling and opened the window. "If lisa sent you tell her I'm doing my Jo-" He opened the door and sat next to him.

He took one of the burgers. "N-no, I'm taking a break from my sibs, plus lily wants to paint my face."

Lincoln nodded before eating another burger. "So why are you here, Isn't this the first place your sisters would look?"

He shrugged. "No they never come to this bup n burger, because it was the place my brother used to always hang out with them. Only Lily and Pop Pop talk about him, everyone else just turns moppy when ever i ask..." Lex nodded taking a drink from his Soda. "And when they tell me about him, they have such a big smile and talk about the craziest Things he was just awesome." Lex didn't blush but felt a sense of pride from those word. "And that annoying sometimes because it feels like i have to one up him or something but I'm just a kid who reads Comic books and like to skateboard." with that the pride ran away and guilt took her place. "Do you have any siblings?" He looked at him he had to think something quick!

He looked at link "No kid, but i did have a lot of friends who were more talented then me and i have to say about trying to one up your brother. **D****on't,** be yourself and try to be the best brother you can be_.(Unlike me)" _he said the last part under his breath and link gave him a hug, he just smiled and burped and Link returned that with a burp.

* * *

Darcy continued Walking through the jungle, she didn't understand anything in this place all in all it was as if she was stuck in a nightmare. What is she saying?! she was in a nightmare and this Fox was most likely her way out, was she sure? Nope but it was better then going on her own in a place filled with living man eating plants! or as Lisa would say carnivorous plants. She continued and noticed that the vines started to disappear. Trees could be seen which was great! Because now the a wood People would be harder to see but at least this meant no more vine giants!

The fox sniffed looking around it jumped out of darcy's grip before running toward a source of immense light and saw a beautiful woman pure green and then she threw wooded spears at Darcy- shit! She jumped out of the way as the fox threw up a knife... "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" She shrieked just before grabbing it and blocking a sword slashed at her, made out of amber? Luckily she was able to run but the green lady was rooted to the floor. "Ok, where do we go now?" The fox pointed to the green lady. "Yea i know she is trying to kill me!"

The fox looked at her with a frown looking at the knife then at the lady. "What is this?! Do you want me to go toward her and say 'You shall not pass' like some stupid fantasy!" The Fox pointsd to her and then to its own head.

"You think she will cut my head off?" The fox face palmed or face pawed and started drawing on the ground. It was them and then it drew a outline of her head. "WAIT WHAT?! So we're stuck in my head am I in a- I Remeber! I wanted to surprise lisa for 10th frianversary! But then i noticed a gift box that said for my best friend and after opening, I was tied up in vines!" she started hyper ventilating.

"Wait did Lisa do this or am i doing This. Where did this come from and-" The fox placed its paw on Darcie's face. "Ok, so did lisa do this or did I?" The fox shacked its head. "So I'm not going insane and lisa didn't do this?" The fox nodded.

"Ok Mr fox how do i get out of here?!" The fox looked at the knife and then at glowing lady. "Wait wait wait! You want me, to kill her?!" The fox nodded. "I'm not somekind of animal that kills something just because i don't understand it. No offense." The Fox wrote _"she is fake and None taken"_ on to the ground.

"Ok so this is all my imaginary wonder nightmare land and you're my white rabbit or white fox?" The fox nodded.

Darcy sighed "Ok so she is the queen of hearts who wants my head off right?" The fox nodded as Darcy groaned. "Ok lets get me out of this dream land and if I wake up in a Hospital I'm going to get a sundae this dream has been frustrating." Fox just looked at her not knowing what to do until it just looked at the green lady. "Ok, I'm ready." She took the knife and moved behind the green lady.

The fox, instead of darcy started a frontal assault...WITH IT'S FLAME THROWER BREATH! The green lady blocked it by growing a tree infront of the Fox and blocking the fire it created. "You, rodent thought you can burn me with those weak flames?!" The fox growled as multiple sharp toothpicks sized thorns and it flew at the Fox. They flew at the Fox, it again breathed a wall flame but one went through its ear. "Now I shall end you and that Little pes-" She stoped as she felt a knife stabbing through her spine. "not agian." She spoke as her Body rotted away so did the world as darcy fell to a-

* * *

Hospital bed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she saw her friend scared out of her pants almost having a Myocardial infarction or better known as a heart attack. "Lisa I couldn't describe what just happened! There was a giant made out of vines and tree peope, oh a Fox tha-" she didn't finished as she got tackle hugged by a sobbing lisa loud.

link was bandaging Lexs ear after almost getting hit by some wanna be assassine with a dart gun. "Ok I get why she wanted to knock me out but why aim for the face?" Link shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to knock you out as quickly as possible." lex nodded looking at the dart. "And this isn't even enough for a adult man! Maybe a racoon but me? No way." Link and looked at the unconscious Lady. "So what now?" He shrugged. "I will call the agency and they will place her in a prison in two hours." Link nodded as a bunch of cars arrived taking her putting cuff and placing her in one of the cars before driving off.

Authors: Ok the chapter before this and this one, i wanted to do back in the old lisa's Bodyguard but then I didn't because I didn't have good reason or an antigonist to do it but in the later chapters we will meet the Person who sent the gem and why he wanted lisa out of the Picture. Untile then i will be doing a few sci-fi chapters because this has been nothing but Magic Magic and more Magic! I wonder if there's a game that is called like that? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and remeber leave your Reviews!

I keep Imagining teen darcy as luz... idk know why, they're both adorable.


	5. Chapter 5 a hour late

Lincoln looked at the hole in his ear thinking that he shouldn't never try sending spirits he made deals with into peoples minds "Ok I'm taking a vacation." Lisa looked up from her lasted work. "It's only a day and I have complete watch over the house." He said in a relaxed manner.

Link pocked into the room. "You put cameras in our house?!" He said frightened.

"technically your sister did, I hacked into them." The Younger brother looked at Lisa with a suspicious look slowly walked backward to the stair and crash."His fine, see you tomorrow and don't let anyone in, especially if they look like they own a toupee or they're ready to wrestle against you!" He said walking out of the room down the stares into his car and drove off.

Lisa looked at her calendar and saw that two of her sisters were visiting. "That's the logical conclusion." She said to the viewers before taking her phone and calling him but with no response from the other side. "If he just didn't want to see them he could've just stayed in the basement." she said that even though the basement was converted into a lab for her. (mostly cause the explosions wouldn't be heard.)

While driving he saw a truck stuck and he stopped, looked at the man who for some reason seemed familiar. "Hey do you need any help?" he asked still faking his voice. The hispanic man looked at lincoln he was thin but there was somethin- BOBBY? He was about to scream but was able to keep it down, until he saw Lori and her children get out of the car. "Lori?" They all looked at him.

Bobby looked at this man and asked. "Do we know you?" Lori and kids looked at This mysterious Person with black hair, a suit and sunglasses.

Lincoln instanly answered. "Oh, I'm your sisters-in-laws bodyguard and she already told me a few things, but didn't mention your kids and the names lex." he looked at the two Lori and Bobby mash ups.

The Girl looked at the man and thought which of her aunts Needed a Body gaurd? and there was only one she could think of. "Is aunt Luna that the house?" Lincoln chuckled.

The boy looked at the mr smith look a like "So are you going to kill us?" The boy asked who got a punch from his sister on the shoulder. "Aw! what was that for?!" he yelled before understanding what he just said. "Oh sorry." the mysterious person just laughed at that comment.

Lex "I'm your aunt Lisas Body guard and Could I get a look?" Bobby looked at the car and shrugged.

Bobby stepped aside. "I think the batteries out and one of the tires popped, I wish you brought Lana with you, she would have it fixed in 5 minutes flat." Lex nodded as placing his hand on the battery and the hologram covering his arm gave away as his hand gave of sparks that shocked the battery back in to action.

The hologram returned to his arm before he removed it from the battery and he made it look like the hood fell on him so that the others couldn't see what he was doing, he lifted the hood off himself. "Yea that grease monkey can fix anything." He rubbed his head a bit, it did get hurt getting the hood of the car fall on him.

Lori got a cold cola on his head. "Sorry about the truck we got it as a hand me down." nodded placing the cola on his head. "Where are you heading anyway?" She asked, he just looked at her and just showed his plane ticket. "Um that plane left a hour ago..." Lincoln looked at the ticket then four before ripping the ticket and drove back to the loud house.

Lori and bobby were the first to come in Lori smiled looking at the living room. "Hasn't changed a bit." She said as her children ran past her and Bobby stood next to her, as her siblings and parents came to spoil their grandchildren/niece and nephew or just pinch their cheeks. "Leave some for the rest of the femily mom!" The kids just groaned as they tried to escape them and Lori just watch Lisas Body gaurd walk in to lunas old room or better known now as the guest room. She nocked on her sisters door, ofcourse Lisa was the only one who didn't come down to greet them.

Lori saw the door open to teenage Lisa but for her was still her nerd sister who tutert her in algibra. "Oh good day eldest sibling why have you come to my room?" She asked in Logical tone.

Lori raised an Eye brow. "Your room?" Lisa nodded.

She then pulled her older sister into HER room. "Yes you see Lily said she would move to our broth- our former Brothers room and I stay here. Mostly because she was worried that i might radiate her. (With radioactive rays.) Please say aaaa." Lisa said the radioactive part silently.

But Lori heard the rays part. "What rays?" she said just before Lisa put the cotten swap in her mouth and placed it in a test tube. "Bleh Lisa that literally hurt! What do need those for anyway?" Lisa placed them in a Brief with 'clone incase of end of the world' inside of it.

Lisa looked at her. "No reason but why are you here anyway?" She said hiding the Brief case away.

Lori spokw up. "It's about that guy does he have a daughter?" Lisa looked confused. "Because she kinda reminds of a Girl that played against the Team i Couched, the one were I got Michael to play, anyway that girl also kinda looked like Lincoln well she had the same nose, chipped tooth and White hair but her hair seemed to be turning White though and when i asked her about her dad she said her dad worked for the goverment and she couldn't tell me." Lisa thought about it and decided to not tell her the truth.

Lisa breath in preparing to tell a lie. "He told me he didn't have any kids and his files say so too." With that Lori gave her a hug before leaving the room. Lisa went to lincolns room after she saw that Lori go down the stairs. "So I have niece?" Lincoln just looked at the mini Genius.

He sat up on his bed and said. "Yea she's down stairs getting checks pinched by your mom and dad." and then Lisa knew she had to Phrase it better.

She spoke again. "I know you have daughter and that her hair is turning White and that she had the same nose as you." Lincoln just sighed and stood up.

Lincoln just put her in a headlock and rustled her hair. "Just preparing you for lynn." He then stopped. "One Thing you got wrong though, her hair is turning black now." Lisa raised an eye brow before he left the and lisa knew why, the smell of mac and cheese bites could be smelled through the house and she ran before the rest of her Family had devoured the all the delicious Food!

authors note: Sorry about the Long wait I was sick during the Weekend and im adding some extra chapters but to be honest you could skip this and now a quastion where do you think Lincoln wanted to go? answers in the Reviews and please follow if this is your first time reading this. JX-IX


	6. Chapter 6 into the mind

The two were driving to the institute and They agreed that They needed one day away from Lynn for Lisa is was because she didn't want to head locked while Lincoln just didn't want to see his sister who he personally found the most stressful.

They entered the Institute after lincoln shot the weirdo that didn't were pants with a dart and lisa remebered a Project she had working on known as the Memory/Dream finder. "Hey Lincoln would you like to test a Virtual Simulator I have been working on?" Lincoln raised a brow to that quastion. "Well it was made to Train surgeons but I could put in a game for you to have some fun just for not leaving yesterday." Lincoln shrugged and lisa brought him to a room a with a large Computer and a helmet that didn't have glass to them "It allows you to actaully Play in your dream! so you just sleep while you're playing!" Lincoln looked at as lisa went to her colleagues. He noticed of one the interns left a Manual open and he looked in to planing to scare his Little sister a new one!

Lincoln sat on the chair lisa turned the machine on which caused lincoln to fall alseep. The Images appeared on Screen and the harvestor played scaring most of the staff exeption from those who usually had to do autopsy on lab rats.

Then they heard _"You're making hard to breath l6!"_

This was not from the tv with in the Computer but next to lincoln in the Memory they were watching. _"Sorry Im still scared of this movie but that least I'm not screaming" _He looked at the teen next to him 13 maybe 14 that were the gueses lisa made, before a scream was heard and the pair hugged eachother.

The Girl spoke. _"Ok you're right this movie is the scariest Thing ever made!" _Which lisa agreed with because most of the interns were hiding under the tables.

Then the Screen changed to what looked like **DOOM or HELL ! **Monsters ran at Lincoln and they were screaming but he sliced through them like they were butter to him, it was actually pretty simple and gruesome which most of the People agreed on and tried to fast Forward.

It then turned to a Skeleton surounded by ash and not only that but also hundreds of dead what Looks life giant demons. "_so you were able to reach me? HAHAHAHA This your end and the end of Hell!" _**The ashes flew toward the sky as hundreds of bones followed and they started to form a gigantic beast that should have been crushed by its own weight and each step caused earthquakes, **One of the staff looked a bit confused. "I think we are tapping into a dream right now" Lisa nodded but it was hard to tell if it was a dream since i was very detailed.

The next Image was of of the same Girl but a few years older and was working on a robotic arm which seemed to be attached to Lincoln. "_You're lucky I already had this build!_" She said looking into the wiring and Lisa stared it was adavanced it seemed to be have a small nanite production core and miniture Fusion device which was years ahead that it actually impressed Lisa.

_"Thanks agian sweety but how did you build a Fusion core exactly?"_ Lincoln asked a bit worried as he moved his Finger.

The teen groaned "_I used multiple chemicals the same used for large Fusion and mixing it heavy water so it doesn't over heat. Deuterium, tririum, Helium 3 the smaller size means it can last a century or two and It won't explode if the magnet is turned off the Plasma inside of will just cool and turn back to gas now stop moving your fingers i Need concentrate."_ Lisa actaully looked amazed and made sure write down what the black haired woman just said and noted that it could work in theory but there was the Probleme of this being a dream or a Fantasy so she just contineud watching.

The next Image of was of a small Baby with her Hands in Mittens who yawned as her mother was on some Kind of meds. Screaming names. "_Fluffy bunny! oh how about worlddestroyerofdreams_!" _Lincoln Held his mouth snorting trying his best not to laugh._ "_I know how about Abraham! and I will call you two Abraham lincoln? ha? ha?_" _Lincoln just face palmed _and lisa in the real world just Holding the Bridge thinking about creating a Memory erasher and Luan/Lynn sr laughed for some reason they didn't understand for the second time in their lives.

_Lincoln Just looked at his wife who looked to be 18 now and his first daughter just laughed to that horrendous. _"_Thea she's a Girl and I think you broke the law by making that joke._" _She nodded and thought agian. "We Named our first Born Logan so how about Liv?" Lincoln looking at the Baby as it grabbed his finger and tried to bite it with having no effect. _but the Computer started glitching lisa then knew what she had done, she dug into supressed Memory the real Memory only came in quick flashes._ "L-" _the Sound of blood hitting was heard._ "NO! I can't lose you both!" _Lincolns voice was heard but the Screen went to static. _"She will survive, just bring me out of here." _lincoln woke up and threw helmet at an intern screaming before rushing out and locking himself in Lisa's office.

four hours later all had left except for Lisa.

She looked the door "Lincoln do you hate me ?" Lincoln stayed silent Lisa started tearing up on how stupid this plan was idiotic! Why did she think this would work in anyway?! She just wished that she could Change time stop herself. "I'm sorry for what I said after what happened with darcy I should been thankful and I should Tried something instead of listening to someone who said she had 10 out of a 100% waking up! Please don't hate please I-"

Breathed in " Lisa i don't hate you or any one else I'm just disappointed, we were a family and I thought we all had our backs." He opened the door to a stunned lisa. and I guese i carry some of the faults too I wanted to scare you into stopping this but relieving those Moments with her it felt... I don't how to describe it. I but when I saw her agian and again i just wanted to stay there but then came that day... Lisa I only talk to not because of the contract but because you're the only sister who is able to keep this a secret."

Lisas eyes a were filled with hope "S-sister ?" She asked Gulping at the idea that lincoln could have forgiven her.

Lincoln sighed "yea, at least i know you're still my little sister." He hugged her "so how are the others ?"

"Most of our elder siblings went to college exception from luan she became a writer and stared in multiple comedies." He nodded."So tell me about your child."

Lincoln breathed "she's 6 thats the only thing I will tell you "

Lisa "wait does that mean you had- with 16 !?"

He corrected "15"

"Argh! I think our parental units will have a heart attack if they hear this."

He chuckled. "Her mother took some Special pills to make sure she grows well and ended up with hair changing Color during the Seasons summer is pure White and winter it black as her mother."

Lisa smilled. "And Liv?" Lincoln froze for a bit. "Lincoln?"

"She's a fighter like her. Thea made sure to make sure she didn't inherant her sleeping problemes like Logan did. she still an early bird Likes to break and put things together and she's a fan of our musically talented sister Luna." Lisa just gave him a blank face. "What?"

She laughed. "Oh brother all of our siblings offspring are fans of our third eldest sibling." Lincoln just gave her a face saying _'How would have i known that?'_

He looked at his watch. "Well got my hours of sitting let's get home and no quastions about my arm!"

Lisa spoke with discontemp. "Aaaawwww fiddlesticks!" she said just before closing the door.

* * *

Lincoln spent hours reliving that F7+'8;* day! Each second was agony and he was tortured once but that was something else. The attack first someone had sneaked into the building placing bombs, then the drones came to attack any agent that tried to stop them and lastly it came a robotic thing at moved like an insect killing two of his friends before running to his wives room and shooting her with metal spear... "no..." He said as he was the robot welded into itself as his wife had shot the bastard it four eyes looked at him screaming at turned into goo on the floor as the forcefield placed it in a vacuum. "Thea! I-" She sat on the floor as she held a wound on her neck as he was shocked.

She spat a mouth full of blood. "_She will survive, _Lincoln everything will be fine,_ just bring me out of here._ " Lincoln carried her out but he started destroying anyone that tried to stop even breaking someones hand. He looked at his robotic arm and felt the Emp rush through the base shutting down all the ba#* &$ drones. He looked at the ceiling remembered the hospital bed. "I can't lose you both..." He said wishing he never said that! What kind- What was he thinking any father would say that when your pregnant wife is close to death... but he wish they both survived. He cursed himself Why didn't he run faster why didn't have thea replace his legs with f-ing skates or shit! He started completing if he should start crying again or just retire and live with his daughter but he knew he couldn't stop and he also knew what those people who attacked their base was planning and he couldn't stop now.

He hear a voice from behind the door as he looked it. "_Lincoln do you hate me ?_"

Those word was like a blade slashing through his chest but he didn't understand why though? He had already accepted the fact that his family disowned him years ago but some how her saying those words hit him He was being a stubborn moron! He had already lost his wife what is he going to do if he lost... No he couldn't think like that! But what if he had died who would...

_"I'm sorry for what I said after what happened with darcy I should been thankful and I should Tried something instead of listening to someone who said she had 10 out of a 100% waking up! Please don't hate please I-"_

Lincoln stood and swallowed his pride and decided there he needed to repair the smallest connection he had left with his **sisters**.

* * *

authors note: I remembered writing that chapter where lisa sees into his memory and that chapter being well not worth the time i spent writing it. So i changed it up a bit


	7. Chapter 7 Normal day, weird night

She sighed as she went through the door to see her family doing their usual being loud she smiled at them wishing Lincoln was there to see all of-" ATTACK !" A five year old ran at Lisa she was able to push the teen to the ground " I AM AWSOME !"

As she looked at the tiny offspring of her jock sister. "Yea you are !" Lynn praised her child with a smile, right after that she hugged her second youngest sister. "How is my little sis ? Still stuck in your stinky lab ?" She gasped for air as Lynn jr got her in a hug that was crushing her lungs.

"Hey" Lucy appeared out of nowhere to scare Lynn and freeing Lisa from Lynn jr's grasp. "You shouldn't hug so tightly." Lynn rolled her eyes and Francisco chuckled knowing how Lynns over do thing with out noticing. "I heard Michaela wanted to join the soccer team." With that the person in question was and carried by her aunt and cousin.

Lisa looked a bit worried so did Bobby and Lori "Lucy i think that was a bit rash to tell **them**." Lucy shrugged as they heard Lynn cheering her daughter. "Aaaand the blood bath has started." She said as she went to her room while the others went outside to see Lira Vs Michaela.

Lucy just smirked. "That's what she gets for calling Poetry boring." They all just stared at the seventh born and took one step away from her. "Where is your guard?" Lucy asked her second youngest sister who looked around before calling him on the phone. "He keeps sending me weird wipes as if he made a deal with the devil." Lisa ignored her as Lincoln picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lisa sighed. "Where are you?" As she asked he started his cars motor. "Come in." Lincoln answered with simple.

*"NO."*

She sighed and decided to not ask further. "Ok but you better come in tomorrow. Because I'm pretty sure lynn will-" Mick hugged his aunt. "What is the reasoning for this?" She hanging up on lincoln.

Mick made puppy eyes. "Can I stay in your room? I'm pretty sure auntie Lynn and Layla will make me join them." They heard Michaela screaming.

Lisa gulped. "Here's the keys, make sure to lock it twice or she Might break the door." Mick looked at her aunt. "Auntie or Layla?"

Lisa alooked at him and simply said "Yes." He didn't argue and ran up the stairs and locked himself. "Well, i guese i will sleep in the basement like most of the collage students i teach."

Lincoln waited outside looking at the house and to be completely why hasn't anyone taken down that bike on the roof? A hour later a van pulled in front of the Yates and then four or five people went into the house. "Weird since I didn't know the Yates had kids." he took his infrared binoculars and saw them throwing surprise party... "Why did I think something would happen?" A voice in his head spoke. _"Because you're a paranoid idiot." _A female voice answered "Why do you keep answering?"He asked looking at the author before laying back on his sit. **"Leave the boy alone! It's not like he has that much sanity left." **a deep voice said to female voice who didn't anwere. Lincoln groaning before hearing Michaela scream. he looked from the car and saw that she made a goal against what was her name? "_Layla"_ yea that's right and he smiled as she screamed and sang 'we are the champions' which caused Layla to pout. "Yep that's Lynns daughter alright doesn't, know how to lose at all." He fell asleep

Later that night a car drove in front of the loud after two minutes later Lincoln opened his eyes. "Another car?" he asked as he left His car and saw a person placing a tied up Kid in the trunk.

He sighed as he saw the Woman in a pants suit. "Well i didn't know lori's friend would come, what am i saying? she doesn't have classy friends." He chuckled, so did luan, but Lori kicked air in her sleep.

The woman eyes glowed green and She attacked Lincoln first pushing him to the ground one arm in the air dislocating his left and stabbing into his spine. "Threat neutralized." she spoke in a robotic tone walked toward the car. "Target, Lisa loud captured, will return to base in-." She head someone groaning.

Lincoln stood up stretching. "You know, next time you stab into someones back, make sure it isn't made of an metal alloy." The Woman smirked and put on brass knuckles. "cute." She ran at the same speed as before but this time Lincoln knew her strategy. He started blocking her with one each punch he blocked it as if his hand was a viper, that was striking at the her fists each attack was blocked until attacked back breaking one of the knuckles. "Now do you surrender?" He smirked.

The Woman pulled out a gun and pointed at the car. "My duty is to bring them dead or alive! No step away or I will-" Lincoln raised his right and showed the mystery person the palm of his hand. "So is this?" Before she finished a needle flew out attached attached to a wire wire and the needle pierced through her skin and tasered her.

The gun fell to the floor so did the intruder. "You know when you say something like 'dead or alive', it is easy to tell you're lying." The next day police car came and Lincoln had already placed (what was it?) **"Mick" **in his bed and was in the kitchen looking for some form of alcohol. "I Know i saw something here." He groaned and was searching under the sink.

A as he finally found a bottle of whiskey someone came behind. "HEY!" with that Lincoln hit his head. "Who are you?" she said with a suspicious tone. Lincoln just threw a a card at her that said 'L6 professional body guard and agent.' She read this and gave him a confused look. "Wait Luna isn't here." Lincoln threw a another card saying. 'I'm Lisa's bodyguard.' he said before Taking one big gulp of the bottle. "Why are you drinking that?" he pointed to his dislocated arm. "I know what to do!" He raised an eyebrow before she she grabbed arm and pushed it back to place. "wow people usually scream after that." Lincoln nodded before falling and lynn taking the bottle away from him. "are you ?" He nodded with him shaking from the pain. "How about I bring you to the guest room?" He stood up and went to the basement laying on a hospital bed that Lisa had for testing reasons.

Lynn was about to tell him to Wake up but then Mick screamed and started telling the craziest story as Lincoln smiled with his nephew calling him cool.


	8. Chapter 8 wtf is Russian water?

Ride to California!

Lincoln drove the car with all the kids were in "hey can you teach me how to fight like you did yesterday ?" He said with glimmer in his eyes.

His sister jumped in "No ! He has to play soccer with me !"

Lira pushed both of them out of the way. "No ! I have to beat his butt in something first !" Lisa just smiled resting. "How about tennis ?" Lincoln sighed.

He said " First i never fought with anyone! Second i might play soccer after we get to your aunts house and lastly i just relocated my shoulder so I can't play any sport where you have to hold something." Lira and Mick sat down pouting but Michaela sat down smiling. "Why are we taking these three ?"

Lisa sat up " Simple, Lynn is going to train for a few days with Francisco, Lori and Bobby are going to be house searching. So they asked us to bring them to Luan who wanted to see her nephew and nieces." Lincoln rolled his eyes "after that is done we will be going to the robotics conference there." Mick pouted. "Oh don't be like that, you can be my plus one next year." He looked away from his aunt.

Lincoln stopped the car next to a nice looking mansion to. He entered the mansion and looked at the 23 year old actress who was yelling into the phone "I won't play the something !" The director pleaded with the comedian. "Listen Luan loud will not be in some dumb horror movie ! Wait what do you- So i can use my own jokes ? The author insisted it...Fine but if this destroys my career you will joked to death ! Haha get it ?" The director laughed and luan hanged up. Lincoln looked at luan and was shocked how she looked with out the braces. "Who are you ?" She was about to call 911 until one jumpy child ran at her and she fell "oh what am I ? A inflated clown doll ?" Lincoln chuckled a bit getting the reference "You found that funny ? Now let's stop clowning around !" Kept his mouth shut keeping himself from laughing. "Ok but seriously who are you ?"

Lisa came with the two twins "His my bodyguard and please don't kill him please your jokes can be toxic." Luan gave her a glare. "Anyway you four have fun, I will look for a nice library where-" Lincoln grabbed slowly moving head from left to right meaning no. "Wait why ?"

Lincoln simply wrote it down. "Last night, the kidnapper ?" Lisa rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to Maggie who was on her phone.

Luan looked around "stop kidding me and tell what happened?" For once she meant that because she didn't say "get it?"

Lincoln kept his lips sealed but Mick told luan what happened lick a rat "I was almost kidnapped and Mr lex saved my life from a crazy lady." She gasped and gave him a hug.

Lincoln smilled before giving a hug to Mick "Eeryone hugs the weird guy !" With that Lisa, Mick, Michaela, Lira and Luan hugged him. He looked at them a bit confused especially Luan.

A few hours later Lincoln was preparing dinner until Luan entered the room and started the dish washer. "So how have you been Lincoln?" He looked shocked and was about to tranq her "what did you think ? Sunglasses and a wig would trick Lincoln I'm the queen of comedy and soon to be queen of horror."

Lincoln looked at her "Ok what do you want ?" Luan's curiosity picked "so you don't want anything from me ?" She nodded "good and what do you mean with 'soon to be queen of horror ?" She showed him a script to the something nocking "my wife d this book series ! She said it was the only thing that didn't feel like having a little kid jump in your face."

Luan laughed "So I might already have a fan ?" Lincoln froze his smile turning into a cold frown and he placed the script on the table. "Wha-"

Lincoln interrupted " she past away 5 years ago." She froze.

"I didn't mean to-"

Lincoln "it's fine, you couldn't have known. I still remember her especially her Black silky hair, her kind warm eyes, her voice." He let a tear out before wiping it away.

Luan patted his back, she didn't have the connection Luna had with him so she didn't know what to say that wouldn't cause the situation to escalate. "How about we spent some time together ?" He pointed a gun at her and pulled the trigger.

Then a flag came out saying '**bang !**' "That was for the 11 April fist's !" He laughed seeing his sisters face.

Luan hit Lincoln on his shoulder "you jerk ! You shot the ghost out of me ! Haha get it ?" He nodded "so yes to hanging out ?" He thought for second and nodded. "Good because I know a great place to party !"

After a afternoon of having with the kids and after getting everyone to bed.

Lincoln and luan drove through the town and stopped at a arcade "why did you ?" He raised one finger went to a game called spy buster put a coin in, left right left righ A, then the game shut down revealing a secret elevator. They went down and entered a fancy bar. "wow ! Did i get **elevated** to a new dimension?"

Lincoln groaned "this is where most agents go to have a drink but today the apprentices have the bar and they know how to part-." The hoard of newbie agents started raiding the bar and set everything to max ! He smiled remembering what he did during his vacation and noticed Luan disappeared.

Lincoln Remembering his graduation from apprenticeship.

_Thea grabbed him from the bar stool "Dance with me or you're not allowed in bed for month." He stood up and started slow dancing her raven hair and sky blue eyes. _

"_You loved her did you?" _He heard feminine voice speak. "yea... wait how do you know what love? You're a targeting A.I" it did answered him. "A milk shake with Russian water please."

A few hour later

Luan found Lincoln "hey I just made a crowd of 16 year olds laugh their face off. How about we leave ?" Lincoln was asleep most likely drunk. "Lincoln?" She shacked him.

He said something partially drunk. "Logan please daddy needs a bit of sleep." Luan sighed and one of the apprentices there looked at them, got a screwdriver and poked something on his back causing him to wake up. "Sorry ! I didn't burn your desk !" He looked around and sighed "What did I say ?"

Luan stared at Lincoln wide eyed "So i have another niece ?" Lincoln sighed and shot the guy who woke him up with a tranquilizer and threw a markers. "Yea a few years ago." He stood.

The elevator opened with a standing caring and pointed at Lincoln "time to end you !" He said before all the apprentices pointed their guns, spells, lasers and Arm Canons at the cyborg. "Oh this is seriously unfair !"

Lincoln laughed " we don't care, command alpha D L6." The elevator closed and went up and down until it came back with the person vomiting. Luan looked a bit confused and didn't question anything until they got home.

A drive later.

"So tell me about her." Luan smiled and Lincoln groaned

Lincoln gave her tired look "Where's the power outlet ? I need to charge my s-smart phone."

Luan sighed with frustration because of her brother. "Next to the night stand in the guest room."

He nodded "you can ask Lisa about her before we leave." He went to the guest and sat down. "Charge." A charger slipped out of his sleeve and he put it in the outlet. "Good." He took his clothes of slowly as to make sure the metallic parts grafted to his spine wouldn't be damaged. "I hope someone drew something funny on that little prigs face."

Authors note: LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE ! Would you kindly leave a review ? Its simple as long it's constructive I'm happy ! Cause one part I like hearing others ideas as long its not bad or horrible and second i wanna hear theories now !

the reason why the changes are so few, is because personally it's fine! personally atleast and future plans I might write a Avatar the last air bender fanfic where aang wakes up earlier then 100 years then passes away fighting Iroh after befriending while his learning fire bending at the sun warriors... Avatar katara maybe?


	9. Chapter 9 robo con

3 Prototype

There he was again! Every year he would be assigned here as gaurd duty, but this year his daughter was here and all his nieces and nephew not to Forget his parents came aswell as Support for lisa since she was unveiling a energy source for more larger Robot designs. He always had Keep an eye on anyone enter or leaving.

"Since when have you had this Prostheses?" said a very grumpy woman who looked at lincolns Robotic limbs. He knew that this place would always quastion People with robotic limbs mostly because it wasn't unusual for some scietist to replace their limbs for more efficiencies sake, which made sense thinking that his wife replaced her missing pinky with a screwdriver.

meanwhile at the robotics convention.

Lisawas leading the Group of children through the Commercial area with her parents. the place had lots interesting household robots that would make your life easier, but was showing off realistic robots or weird maid bots. Lisa pushed everyone out of that hall and saw the childrens section and there were multiple toy robots there and one got Lira Attention. "The unbreakable! great for Kids with too much energy!" Lira instantly grabbed the Thing and threw it at the wall which caused it break a apart.

"HA! There's nothing i can't break!" she said before the Robot fixed it self instantly and looked like it was new. "Oh now you did it!" She jumped tackled it, bit it,punched it multiple times, kicked it and was about to set it on fire. Luckily the booth Manager stopped her. "OW! ok you can have Thing and set it on fire **outside!**" Lira took the Robot and started chewing on it's head.

Lisa sighed as she continued and noticed a booth that said Young robotics, simply made and simply programmed. This caught her interest so she went there to look at a Girl whos hair was turning black or she dyeded the Jury Need to decide. "Um-" She froze exception from her hair all other Features were simular to Lincoln exceptionfrom the freckles they were missing.

"Sorry can I help you?" Asked the 6 year old looking at lisa. "If you want test out the prototype be my guest." She said taking out a bunch metal marbbles and placed a Computer infront of her. "Just type in anything and unless it's not appropriate it will take the shape of that and even act like it." Lisa looked impressed and typed in something rather complex. a Dna strand and as promised it took the shape that requested even some of the marbbles changing Color to looke exatly like a modal found in Research labs.

"Impresive, how is it that you're not at the competition?"

"I won it last year and going to win it this year with this." She said and robotic Monkey jumped on her shoulder giving her a pill. "behold the cure to all internal bleeding! stokes and heart attacks caused by cholesterol will be a Thing of the past!" she said as the tv Screen next to the booth changed. "to Show nanites stabbing into the veins and taking something out through a needle.

"Impressive I bet you're parents are proud of you." then she saw the Girls face turn somber.

"My mom is not with us anymore and my dad should be around here." she said perking up look around for lincoln

meanwhile outside of the robotics convension.

Lincoln was getting X-rayed. "You know I have been coming to this place for 10 years!" he said to Lady looking at her Computer Screen playing a brower game.

"Sorry sir but we can not let you through until you're completely checked, because of security reasons." Lincoln sighed as he watched Multiple drones with stacks of weapons. "yea they showed us the licenses yesterday." He groaned hitting his head on the wall.

Back inside

"What's your Name?" Lisa looked at the Girl who asked her this since she didn't wear her Name tag this year. "Oh my Name is lisa loud."

Caused the Girl to laugh a bit. "That's funny my mothers maiden Names was silent." Then she stoped. "Wait lisa like the Lisa Loud, like sister of Luan and Luna Loud ?!" She screamed causing everyone to look at lisa.

"Jee thanks kid!" she said before hundreds of People ran at lisa trying to get something one being a date which she had to decline because she already had a boyfriend. Before she knew the Girl was gone and the booth had the monkey running it.

Lisa looked trying to find that Girl there she was not to be found in the sea of People. She Continued her way through the con looking at the XJ-10! blueprints A crime fighting model, with enough fire power to fight giant Monsters. You would think it wasn't possible for giant Monsters to exist...but Lisa has made a few by Spilling chemicals on one of lisa's pets luckily she had a time ray, wonder when it was sent to though.

While this happened the Kids continued trying to destroy the toy Robot that should be impossible to break! "I have an Idea" He left leaving his sister and Cousin waiting, then he came back with a torch burner.

His sister looked at her scared while his Cousin was all for it. "Let's destroy mr unbreakaible!" A Girl with black hair walked to to stop their insantiy. "Hey!" They said before he turned the robots head around threw it at the ground destroying in. "HOW?!" Before She could explain Explosion was heard buzzing and then a swarm of insects? Flew toward the robots causing them to be activated and the People to flee.

outside with miss grumpy

Lincoln heard the screams and stood up. "What-" He saw the swarm of robotic insects flying into the convension. "Not this agian." he said before Walking back to his car putting some on as a kid ran toward him. she crieds on to his suit. "There, there I will make them go away" He spoke in a tone of voice that most would do to a crying child stroking her hair.

"Dad you will come back right?" She said looking at him he nodded giving her a hug.

"Now get into the car it will drive to a safe house and tell them to send back up someones jaming the Comunications." She nodded jumping into the car and it roared before driving on ist own.

"Now." His Right Hand glowed as the halogram and as as the fake flesh melted off. "I Need to enter." He said to the Lady in the most threatening tone he had and she just fainted, he ran in.

Inside the (now) robo apocalyspe

Lisa Ran as multiple Show models started getting hijacked by the robotic insects and started attacking People. She her nieces and her parents got her siblings but then.

"I see a X mark!" A Robot with a chainsaw said looking at lisa, as it was about swing it's chainsaw her she closed her eyes.

When she noticed her life hasn't been ended she looked at the Robot and saw it that it was cut in two straight through the middle. As it fell backward she saw the thing that did it had four eyes at the front and four at the sides and was humaniod.

"Thanks"

It jumped at the next bot it was gruesome for who ever spent time Building them, but for the anyone outside it was freaking awesome! Lincolns one Hand changed into multiple weapons from a plasma blade, rail gun that used coins as ammo To a Plasma Canon that destroyed a large combat mobile drone.

Layla looked at this and was amazed. "Are we in an Anime now?" She asked her Cousin looking at the screens in the safe room. They all nodded seeing lex destroy Robot after Robot as if he was Shooting fish in a Barrels.

The cameras did camputere it the drone was destroyed lisa saw that this Person was her brother well with his hair still black but he was still lincoln.

Her nieces looked aww as he ripped the robots None were Standing when he was done, excaption one from and this when they see his face and lisa gasped when she saw a eye was missing.

"Oh why do you ruin my hopes?" The Robot said it was thin and was cyclops. "I was trying to make sure you humans don't over do yourselves agian and end up destoying yourselves." Lincoln eyes were emtpy nothing but a beast was left

**"um kid... I know that you're pissed and all, but realx a bit please, you might scare your sisters" **a deep hollow voice spoke.

_"I can't believe i'm saying this, but his right you don't need go completly insane here." _a feminin robotic voice spoke.

"RELEASE RESTRICTION 4!" Lincoln as two catreges were shot out of his spine.

Lincoln ran at with Speed his right arm turning into a Plasma balde it dodged. it then started firing hundreds of needles at lincoln.

**"Ok, Lady AI Explain!"** The deep voice asked worried.

_"That was inhibeters now he can exert his Body as much as possible and all pain resception are offline." The robotic voice answered._

**"So we're screwed?"**

_"quiet" _

"Still angry about your wife?" the bot quiped

"_**YES**_." all three voice spoke through lincoln the voice was demonic nothing but rage spoke. All the cameras in the room started breaking and the Screens inside the safe room did the same.

"_Ok, Spirit explain!" _

"**I am a shard of a demon lincoln sealed in himself, a shard that is actually human in a way and the more angry or insane lincoln is, the more the demons takes Control! This why I didn't want him to get overly** **emotional!**" said the rough voice panicking. "**And before you ask, I don't want to get reabsorbed into that demon anytime soon!**"

Lincoln was furiuos everytime the Robot tried to attack he came back cutting into the bot Frame, it movements became woky and it speech glitched. "You forced me to do do do do do thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" The part of the robots that lincoln already had been destroyed fell to the ground.

The insects started flying and started releasing anobots from their abdomen that refused the wiring by the robots and combined them into one giantic mass.

"hahahaha!" It laughed the mass taking the shape of a cyclops. "I didn't know you could do something like this!" It launched its fist at him. "I say now you will lose!" He just shot the Sprinklers causing the circuits to break. "O& co"e o#!" It yelled launched nanites at him and then Spirits laughed in lincolns head. HE RELEASED A WAVE OF FIRE FROM HIS HANDS.

_"this won't work no fire can be hot enough to-" _Drops of molten metal fell to the Floor suprising the AI. _"how ?" _

The Spirit laughed. **"Simple it's hell fire! No mortal metal can stand agianst it! Well unless it's Tungsten." **

"_How do you know what Tungsten is?"_

Spirit sighed.**"Because lincoln killed a fire Golem with Tungsten sword and if your ask ganno how I know, I've been here longer." **He finished as the giant Robot fell to the ground destroyed. "**You calm now?" **Licnoln nodded.

Ai. "_Now re-sealing restriction number 4. confirm?" _

He nodded agian Feeling a headache comming he walked to the safe room and got shot with a microwave turned into a gun.


End file.
